1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bag opening system that has a rotatable element designed to open bags in a stack. The rotatable element moves into the bags, grabs a front end of a bag and then moves away from the bag stack to open the bag.
2. The Prior Art
Bag opening systems are known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,642,791 to Zerlin et al discloses a plastic bag packing system that is used with a retail store check out counter. This plastic bag packing system has an electrically powered motor and a retractable arm assembly.
In addition U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,889 to Malik et al. discloses a wire holder for plastic bags, while U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,158 to Boyd et al. discloses a bag dispensing system having a bag pack. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,604 to Vrooman discloses a system for automatic consecutive opening and dispensing thermoplastic grocery or retail product bags.
Dispensing racks for plastic bags are also known in the art for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,971 to Dorman discloses a rack for supporting a loaded plastic bag while U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,985 to De Matteis et al. discloses a rack for plastic T-shirt grocery bags. Finally, in an analogous field, U.S. Pat. No. 3,646,723 to Maroney discloses a system for filling a flexible sealable container.